Peter Pan
Dante is an extremely powerful primordial demon who served Lucifer and the Darkness. Before Dante's name was revealed, he was referred to by nicknames such as "The Destroyer", "Demon Lord" or "Primordial Demon". Personality Powers and Abilities Dante is a particularly strong type of demon. Dante has powers that are rare and even unheard of among other demons, and demonstrates fewer weaknesses than most other demons do. *'Body Materialization/Possession' - Dante can take human form without the need to possess a human body. Although, he can possess a human's body, if he wants. *'Telekinesis' - Dante is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Dante cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Dante is unaffected by exorcism rites and is immune to several demonic weaknesses; holy water, salt, iron, demon-killing knife, holy fire and is able to walk on consecrated ground. *'Super Strength' - Dante has displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Dante can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Dante can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Smiting' - Dante can kill other entities with a demonic smiting ability that is similar to an angel's touch. He can use this ability to kill humans, demons and angels. *'Power Negation' - Dante can prevent most demons from speaking or using his powers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Dante can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Dante can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Dante can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Dante can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Immortality' - Dante is an ancient demon who was made into a primordial demon by the Darkness prior to his first imprisonment, which was thousands of years ago. He has the potential to live forever unless killed. *'Weather Manipulation' - Dante is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Dante has the power to create seismic activity. Dante broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'Exorcism' - Dante can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell with his mind. *'White Light' - Dante can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything he wanted it to. Weaknesses As one of, if not, the most powerful demons to appear, Dante is immune to most of the standard demonic weaknesses and possessed a few weaknesses. *'The Darkness' - The Darkness created him, so it can easily kill him. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade, when powered by the Mark of Cain can kill him. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt him just as the demon knife can, given that Dante took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted him with it. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including himself. *'Archangels (possibly)' - Archangels can possible kill him. However, he was created by the Darkness itself and maybe more powerful than they are. Category:Fanon Characters Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Light and Dark series